User talk:SpyroBiel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:SpyroBiel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Iron Minerzone (talk) 20:36, November 25, 2013 (UTC) hey is it ok if i request a picture? Staticcat (talk) 23:25, November 29, 2013 (UTC) could you please draw maelstrom the wolf? he has a page that you can use for referance. also can you please put the pic in the comments? you dont have to take this request did you just adopt ranim? Staticcat (talk) 01:22, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I loved it! i feel like i owe you a picture, but i know ill never get around to it.... '^-^ Yeah I only really left for two days...I felt kinda depressed so I just fixed the parental settings for the internet on my computer. (talk) 19:51, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah! I'm excited to see it! (talk) 20:11, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Um...do I want to? (talk) 22:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay...and sorry I didn't notice your question about Kniro and Tito. I saw it on someone's page from the Sonic wiki so I copied his code and used my pictures instead (talk) 16:31, February 17, 2014 (UTC) hey do you have a pesterchum? electricCatfish (talk) 23:47, March 13, 2014 (UTC) ok i will :D electricCatfish (talk) 00:30, March 14, 2014 (UTC) and my chumtag is electricCatfish or virtualKitties (usually only one works) just in case you want to be friends. :D electricCatfish (talk) 01:20, March 14, 2014 (UTC) hey there! sorry, but my parents made me delete pesterchum...... sorry for dragging you into this, and i hope you make some new friends! :3 (ps i like the lusus thing) electricCatfish (talk) 16:21, March 22, 2014 (UTC) they didn't want me IM'ing "random people people off the internet" i tried to explain that people can only talk to you if they know your chumhandle, but pesterchum was already deleted after I got on. :( also I'm nepeta! (not really XD) but i found this tail from my haloween costume and i've been wearing it. no wonder i'm shipping characters today. It's... IT'S BEAUTIFUL! YES!!! THE MINK UPRISING!!!!!!! WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!! and the tri-state areaMUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaa A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:10, March 25, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree what the GLUB where did you find that?!?! lolololol!!! that was so cringy but so hilarious at the same time! XD electricCatfish (talk) 16:36, March 29, 2014 (UTC) LOOK IT'S YOUR BEST FRIEND electricCatfish (talk) 17:28, March 29, 2014 (UTC) electricCatfish (talk) 19:32, March 29, 2014 (UTC) NO SONIC BOOM IS ACTUALLY THE BEST THING EVER AND LIPPIES V.3 AND MY PROFILE PICTURE IS MY FAVOURITE PICTURE Wait, did I bump my what? My profile? (talk) 23:00, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh my gosh, Spyro, you're awesome! Please do post them when they're done, I would LOVE to see them :O A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 17:14, April 2, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree They sound awesome so far! I'm already loving the color scheme though; blue and yellow (or gold, in this case) is such a pretty combination. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 18:25, April 2, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh, yeah, I guess you're right...BETTER CHANGE THAT! You have to go to "my preferences" (when you scroll over your name in the top right corner) and then on the signature thing, you just put "file:blah.png" (but with the square brackets I think) basically like writing in source mode. (talk) 22:58, April 2, 2014 (UTC) When you go to preferences, there should be a custom signature box. And make sure the little thing underneath is checked. This is what I have in my signature: ??File:Talkkdsldasd.png|link=User:KniroAndTito3915?? ??User talk:KniroAndTito3915|(talk)?? (replace the question marks with square brackets) you can probably copy and paste that, and just change the image to yours and the talk page to yours (talk) 22:57, April 3, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome :) (talk) 22:04, April 4, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOODNESS, SPYRO, THOSE LOOK AMAZING! You're really talented at designing! I pretty much love all of them. Especially the palette. The gold isn't overpowering in any of them and gives a nice accent to the white and blue. And they have an option for wearing vests rather than just a jacket! I just... I'm sorry, I really like these. A lot. I do agree with you on the far left palette. That one IS really nice. Although I am really digging the white boots... A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:24, April 8, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh, I know exactly what you mean. I personally never try to add lots of black to my characters' designs, or avoid it as much as I can, mainly because I try to make them as "game-looking" as I can... if you get what I mean. I reserve all the black and dark colors for neutral/evil characters. It gives a darker feel to the character, and a lot of it on a good character kind of seems out of place... although, I have seen cases where it looks great. Oh gosh, I'm going into a weird rambling bit. Anyways if the white boots for the white outfit is too much trouble you don't have to. I just thought the white boots were so cool. I don't think I've ever seen white boots like that before... And I need to make up some sort of creed or song for the Mink Army... that would be awesome. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 05:42, April 9, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree SPYROSPYROSPRYO LOOKIT ITS THIS TEST THINGY!!! AND THE HANDBEAST IS FIDUSPAWN (AKA not a lusus, but whatever.) electricCatfish (talk) 21:22, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ooooooooh! sylph of breath? that sounds like an awesome title! and i'm not that great at guessing titles either... i guessed that my brother was the knight of void but he really was the thief of hope... oh and by the way my title is the maid of space according to the test. :D and how was your 413? no meteors, i trust? electricCatfish (talk) 00:51, April 16, 2014 (UTC) :D Maid of time? i meant maid of space. bluh! that means i'm secretly Porrim, which just so happened to be my least favorite troll. :| meh oh well. electricCatfish (talk) 03:27, April 16, 2014 (UTC) No, I don't go on deviantART anymore. I have a joke account called B9MyTripBackToPage15, but I never even really use that. (talk) 22:52, April 16, 2014 (UTC) That is a really cool idea! You mean with the same design and everything, just different colored palettes? If so, that's gonna be an easy way to identify who does what. You're really great at coming up with ideas~ Do you think it should be one color but different forms of it? Like the main color is blue, but different divisions can be different forms of it, like turquoise or navy blue? Or if it should be just different colors in general? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:23, April 18, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree did i send you the sburb thing? if i did, i'm sorry. that was't the real thing... ^-^' electricCatfish (talk) 17:31, April 18, 2014 (UTC) AWWWW SHIZ NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOTHING. NEVER MIND. THERE IS NO BETA. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. NOPE.NOPE. NOPE. NOPE.NOPE. NOPE. NOPE.NOPE. NOPE. NOPE. electricCatfish (talk) 20:10, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ehehehehehehe.... electricCatfish (talk) 20:42, April 19, 2014 (UTC) lolololololololol OH GOG WHERE DO I FIND THIS STUFF stop me before this gets out of hand ...and there's not stoppin' me right now... this is a warning not to look up lord english memes... i'm not stopping now **shrugs** i was bored. electricCatfish (talk) 17:08, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I will not kill them on a slab. i will not kill them with a stab. I do not kill my heroes thus. i do not kill them andrew huss. electricCatfish (talk) 17:29, April 20, 2014 (UTC) ER MAH GERD UR FANTRULZZZ IS FRICKIN' CWAZEH 'MAZIN and the was you spelled that really appeals to me for some reason. TRULZZZ TRULZZZ TRULZZZ TRULZZZ TRULZZZ wat and when i sent you that LE spam, i was actually looking for this to send you. ;3 ALSO [S >] isa flash, but i need to fix the music... XD electricCatfish (talk) 14:00, April 23, 2014 (UTC) TRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZTRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLZ TRULLDOZER ok i'm done now. and you'll like that game. especially if you liked this. -u- italics is trail. he wants to talk to you for some reason. i hope you don't take this the wrong way, but 007 james bond joke... the spy that loved me ;3 WEEEIRD he really doesnt mean it he just wanted to say something funny and random. **gives trail an awkward look** damn, he's like the wayward vagabond. "WHERE'S MY CANOPENER?!?!?!" electricCatfish (talk) 00:25, April 24, 2014 (UTC) PS what you think of that picture is that it's funny because it's true. Would it be okay if I adopt Nacoma the Porcupine? She is really cute and I have taken an istant liking to her. So may I adopt her? Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 00:02, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry if you read my messages in chat but can I have Nacoma or not... I really like her and since she is up for adoption can I have her... *sobs quietly in the corner* Ps this is Kool816 Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 01:29, April 25, 2014 (UTC) so? i haven't either! and sorry i thought you'd read that far.... oooopppssssss... how far DID you get? OH im making a new character. his name is Desder Eramus. if you can guess where his name came from, i will make you a picture (spoiler, i will anyway ;P) electricCatfish (talk) 03:01, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Asshat What did I ever do? TheRealDylanator (talk) 13:15, April 25, 2014 (UTC) whoa what's wrong?!?! is there any way i can help?!!!?!?!? i am seriously concerned, and if this is a joke you can go pap yourself electricCatfish (talk) 00:42, April 30, 2014 (UTC) DUDE! SPOILERS! i saw that coming though. XD electricCatfish (talk) 01:11, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Dude. DUUUDE. Foodfight? I'm so there. I'll be in the stream in like 15 minutes or so though because I'm driving home from a place ATM. LOL OKAY. (talk) 23:49, May 2, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Okay I'm just on the phone right now ~KAT Oh, I will! Hopefully tonight... or so. I was confused on whether I edit the page you made or not, but I will~ I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 22:52, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OKAY, I love those suggestions! Especially the one about the segmented shell! they're really original! Thanks SO much! I was needing that special input~ I hope you don't mind if I use those ideas for the designs..? I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 23:59, May 6, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree HAHAHAHAHA whoa, that's a lot of 48 quadrants! I am the thing in the center. everybody wave to the white circle! XD how've you been? it's been like 5ever! whatcha bean up to gurrl? electricCatfish (talk) 22:58, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ;3 THANK YOU!!! YOU'RE COOL!! NO YOU'RE AMAZING. i finished school yesterday and this thing is hilarious: pokemon sprite maker :D hey spy, my bro made a wiki here and we were hoping you'd post characters and tell your friends :3 electricCatfish (talk) 01:19, June 1, 2014 (UTC) request can you draw ions new design with dual swords I will show you ions new design that works --feel the power of the kore kubes 19:53, June 9, 2014 (UTC) its fine --feel the power of the kore kubes 20:34, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Can I have Jaq the tenrec? Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 07:47, June 11, 2014 (UTC) was it you who said on my talk page, Sure if you want.? Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 23:49, June 11, 2014 (UTC) K I'll say I adopted him :) Millie the Golden Retriever, Packs a Punch (talk) 02:59, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Titanium562 (talk) 10:04, July 30, 2014 (UTC) DUDE! The sprite sheet for Paradox the Hedgehog for SFCB2 is freaking amazing! Keep up the great work! '0' My Stage Layout ok its a red Skyscraper with no platforms, but there will be a boss, Shadow bird, in which is a Giant Eagle with Purple all over its body aura and black and read eyes. Not sure. 111 hasn't been on today, so maybe he's away? But someone else might host it... if it's soon I probably can't join for another two hours though D: This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:33, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Well thanks, same to you! It was pretty cool to finally hear your voice and watch you as you draw :D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:52, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey, since I'm at my dad's, I can FINALLY play LBP2 again which I'm probably gonna do right now "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 04:38, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I might play it again soon tonight, pretty much might play it a lot for the next week or so, so I'll be on at random times I guess... "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 23:29, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Yo, Spyo. https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/gwar6wwfxbtosieyr4vx42eln4a?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 Here's a livestream xD It's really boring... 111 left and now it's just me and Nubis xD Haidenisa (talk) 01:25, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Well, you haven't requested me at all during the period I've been here, so I don't mind taking a request from you :) What would you like? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:10, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh. My goodness. That sounds absolutely lovely. I might have some trouble on the motorcycle part but I'll use a ton of references. I am so doing this request dude. You want it before the 4th right? Or on the 4th? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:23, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay, thanks for giving me such a wide window of time! I'll probably finish it sooner rather than later, though. And oh, okay! I was kind of confused but thank you for clarifying which version of SpyroBiel you want me to use :D This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:39, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I thought you left for the stream... but Sigma's there anyway so I'll probably stay there if you can't find the link it's here "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 04:28, July 2, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD NO NO NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! KEN PENDERS HAS GONE TOO FAR also he has a goatie "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 23:48, July 3, 2014 (UTC) MY GOD YOUR FREAKING PICTURE lovely ;) ;)))) OH MY GOD YOU MADE IT LIKE 5000000000 TIMES BETTER AMAZING!!!!! "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 06:51, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Ok :) Take care and have a fun time Spyro :D (The-Bismarck (talk) 19:38, July 6, 2014 (UTC)) Oh, okay. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 19:42, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks for letting me know. Have a good time at your sister's :) "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 20:01, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Okay, well I hope you have fun :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:44, July 6, 2014 (UTC) hey spyro its dub again, can you draw my logo for SFCB2 here the link: http://sweetclipart.com/multisite/sweetclipart/files/atom_outline.png yep this is it --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 19:54, July 10, 2014 (UTC) back for more, can you do Deep ruins stage layout, it has 2 platforms and has no fall zones on each side and has water in the middle, and has bolt and otega in the background --Dubstep to DnB, DnB to Drumstep 18:14, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Alphonse. Well, I'm actually gonna make a seperate roleplay between Alinoa and that guy you just mentioned. oh that's k (this is Froz btw, I got a new account because I couldn't make new wikis on my previous one anymore) I had a post with the planned dates but I lost it, i'll link it to you when it comes back onto my dash RamenMeme (talk) 10:40, July 10, 2014 (UTC) oh that's k (this is Froz btw, I got a new account because I couldn't make new wikis on my previous one anymore) I had a post with the planned dates but I lost it, i'll link it to you when it comes back onto my dash RamenMeme (talk) 10:41, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Alphonse, important message So how are Alinoa and your character going to meet? Do they just bump into each other, meet in a skating ring, what? P.S.: Somebody called you an asshat... poop 20:52, July 10, 2014 (UTC) How are James and Alinoa going to meet? A bit of a straightforward question... I don't even know what your character's name is... Okay...is it going to be just like a stream thing? Because if it is I don't really know if I'll be able to join tomorrow night if I'm still stuck in the living room... Also wait, you're brother is gonna join the wiki? Is that the same one I met on LBP2? "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 23:02, July 10, 2014 (UTC) ...did your icon flip around or am I going crazy... Oh okay, it makes sense now. I'll try to see if I can make it, but I'm not really sure at the moment. LET'S SNAP, CRACKLE AND POP OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!! "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 23:24, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Hay Spyro, when you get a chance I need to speak with ya..(The-Bismarck (talk) 03:49, July 11, 2014 (UTC)) I'll have to till you late tomorrow or the 13th, need to "hit the sack" early to get up early :( But trust me, its important..(The-Bismarck (talk) 04:10, July 11, 2014 (UTC)) If you want to send a email address. I know it is important, but I can hold out :) (The-Bismarck (talk) 09:49, July 11, 2014 (UTC)) Boop. Hey, Spyro. So, about your lil' sleepover stream thing today... or tonight, snort: 111 was wondering if it's going to go on after it's on air...? Because streams can only last 8 hours on-air until it just shuts off, then the rest is off air, so he was wondering about that. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:55, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay so I know Sigma, Haiden, Dash, KFG and Zy can come, I think 111 and hopefully I can join ^_____________________^ "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 17:16, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey, so I just got this random Ratchet and Clank game because I saw it at the used games store and decided to try out the series...I don't even know what it's about or anything. There aren't any bad games in the series though, are there? The one I got was like something about the future and it's for the PS3... "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 19:19, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Okay well I'm glad to know! :D :DDDDD Yeah somewhere I saw you and KFG talking about it or something and it seemed cool so...the one I got is Ratchet and Clank Future Tools of Destruction. "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 20:00, July 11, 2014 (UTC) GOODIE! I'm probably gonna start playing it now then. Yeah I was worried I'd pick some random one that would leave me confused or something...if I see that one I'll try to get it too! "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 20:21, July 11, 2014 (UTC) hey bro sorry it's bean so long! Congrats on getting admin!!!!!! you so deserve it. ::::DD how've you been lately? :33 WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!?!?!????!?1 (talk) 21:39, July 11, 2014 (UTC) i heard about that..... i wish i could join you guys :( i watched the first livestream on this wiki and it looked like so much fun! (you lucky ducks) i made a website. wanna see it? WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!?!?!????!?1 (talk) 21:56, July 11, 2014 (UTC) i mean i have a google plus, but i'm not allowed to... #my parents won't let me until i'm about 16 #it's gonna start after 9pm pacific time i bet. and this WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!?!?!????!?1 (talk) 22:12, July 11, 2014 (UTC) yeah, actually... i was going to continue it. "THE SWEATER PARTY. NOW WITH MORE STORY AND BETTER GRAPHICS" yep... i had lots planned out on a piece of paper.... somewhere. WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!?!?!????!?1 (talk) 22:26, July 11, 2014 (UTC) GOD(teir), SPYRO WAT WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!?!?!????!?1 (talk) 22:39, July 11, 2014 (UTC) oh... it won't be for a while... i have to finish liverwurst and find a replacement for the program i used to make that before.... WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!?!?!????!?1 (talk) 22:56, July 11, 2014 (UTC) DON'T BE SAD SPYRO-CHAN i'm finishing a page real quick on ms paint! YOU WILL SEE MORE TODAY WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!?!?!????!?1 (talk) 23:10, July 11, 2014 (UTC) INTENSE SCREAMING YAAAAAAAAAAY Gimme a minute to boot up my laptop and I'll be in there :D :DDDDDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:06, July 12, 2014 (UTC) OOOH it's starting now? Well I can't join right away there are still people all around me...UGH I WISH I WASN'T STILL STUCK IN THE STUPID LIVING ROOM!!! "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 00:10, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Livestream Since I heard you're making a livestream thing, I want to know if you know how to make one. if not, you can look at my blog post: How to join/create a livestream I can blink when you do (talk) 00:56, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Having problems on the my other wiki, sorry can make the stream tonight you can prank my page if you want, just not the characters lol. If you need me on the stream about any topic, message me or join this chat: ( http://buthuainsayian-race-sonic-fan-character.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity ). Sory about it, I'll try to get back on, but there are certain things that need to be done. Hopefully I'll be free...or not :(. SPYRO I CAN COME what time does it start? WE'RE BRINGING BACK THE BACKSTREET BOYS!!?!?!????!?1 (talk) 02:54, July 12, 2014 (UTC) You rang Spyro? (The-Bismarck (talk) 16:04, July 12, 2014 (UTC)) //nudge nudge// ... Hay. ---> https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/guonca4mkylnvjvpqkxrtvhswaa?authuser=0 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:30, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Totally cool, Spyro, no worries! Thanks for letting me know, though! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:22, July 16, 2014 (UTC) If I am correct the last attack is on the 26th of July. RamenMeme (talk) 15:54, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks :) From SweeTea Hello; I am SweeTea! I saw the message you left on my talk page; thank you so much for telling me :)!!!! > U < You're super nice!!! Hey, i got your message > U o o u < they can be difficult at times. Have you ever taken a class that practices a different language? Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 00:36, August 27, 2014 (UTC) You did? Lucky!!!! I tried taking Spanish once but I FAILED SO MUCH XD!!!Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 02:07, August 27, 2014 (UTC) At least you remember some things! I even forgot how to say goodbye in Spanish. //feels super old I can only speak spainglish; a mixture of Spanish and English XD....Don't worry; be happy! (talk) 03:38, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Response Thank you for the greetings! And yes, I could use a little help at the moment. How do I make a fan character wiki?Krockomodo (talk) 03:11, September 14, 2014 (UTC)Krock Reply Well, the problem is that I may have jumped into it by accident before I knew what to do. Reply Alright. Thanks pal! Yumna The Cat (talk) 07:53, October 3, 2014 (UTC)hi Sup. Would you have any idea how to rename a wiki? I'm doing the sprites for my own characters dw :) "Look it's an official post." 15:21, October 20, 2014 (UTC) I have a starter sprite of just Iron if you want me to give you it. And you can work off of it from there? I'll be doing this with my other characters too. "Look it's an official post." 22:27, October 20, 2014 (UTC) This is what I have so far. Think you can work with this? "Look it's an official post." 00:13, October 21, 2014 (UTC) What about these? I think these were using the Sonic Battle or Sonic Advance Sprites.